


Almost Like Sleepover

by buckysconditioner



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gifs, nsfw gifs, steamy gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysconditioner/pseuds/buckysconditioner
Summary: Sharing a bed with your friend is not that bad. There is nothing sexually about it, right? Right?





	Almost Like Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks! Here we are, this is my birthday present for you all hope you liked it because I was writing the smut part the whole day.  
> Feedback, comments or whatever are always more than welcome plus they will make me smile on that beautiful and special day. 
> 
> !If you spot any mistakes please blame my lack of education and/or Grammarly!

You looked around your new apartment and smiled knowing it’s something you own. Your apartment. Your kitchen. Your living room. Your doorbell. Doorbell? You turned around and walked to the door. You opened the door only to be greeted by a delivery man.

“Hello miss. I have a delivery for Mr” he looked at the paper in his hands “Mr. Barnes?”

“Yes, he’s my roommate” Your roommate and your childhood friend. Since you can remember you had always Bucky by your side, well Bucky and Steve but now Steve was having a carrier in the military (Bucky was teasing him that soon Steve will become a captain) while you together with Bucky were freshly after graduation with high hopes and curiosity for the adulthood. It’s better to face problems and the world with a friend by your side so you decided to rent a small apartment with Bucky.

"I need you to sign this, here" the nice delivery man said and pointed to the place where your signature soon would be. You happily signed and the delivery man shouted to his friend to start bringing it up.

  
"I'll show you where to put it," you said and guided the delivery man to Bucky's still unfinished room. He was waiting for his bed and now it finally arrived.  
The second man entered the room with something like the headboard and the other two were carrying a mattress.

  
"What is it? I-I don't understand, it was supposed to arrive whole not in elements"

  
Not so nice any more delivery man sighed and looked at you with a bored expression "Look, miss, bed it too big to be transported whole and besides it would be hard to carry it on so many steps" you opened your mouth in disbelief

  
"What? But in the store they said it's gonna arrive whole, that's why he bought it in your shop instead of IKEA, he's too lazy to assemble anything!" you were furious, the guy in a store said Bucky's gonna have a bed whole and now he would have to 'play' with it the whole day.

  
"Look, miss. I'm not a salesman or the owner of the shop I'm just a delivery man, please let us do our job" he turned around to leave the apartment and you scoffed

  
"Asshole" you mumbled under your breath and searched for the number of the shop.

 

* * *

 

"Honey, I'm home!" Bucky yelled entering the apartment "I always wanted to say that" he was welcomed with the smell of the wood and paint and he knew you were doing some embellishments to old walls and beside two days ago there was renovation "Y/N?" he asked when no one answered and Bucky entered the small kitchen. He saw you sitting at the table with a beer in your hand and with a long face.

  
"Why the sour puss doll? Already changing your mind?" he teased and walked to the fridge to grab a beer for himself

  
"Your bed arrived," you said in a dry tone but Bucky's face lightened up. He left the beer on the table and quickly rushed to his room. You closed your eyes in anticipation

  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" there it was. You didn't bother to go to Bucky his footsteps were informing you he was on his way. "Y/N what the hell is it? It was supposed to arrive whole"

  
"Yes Buck, it was but the guy working there was new and didn't inform us that beds are arriving in parts" you hated the look on Bucky's face, the disappointment, and resignation but you knew that was not the end of bad news  
"The mattress is also damaged. The material is too thin, it makes springs poking the surface but hey! I called them and they gave us a 75% discount on any couch"

  
"They can stick this discount up their-"

  
"Bucky" you interrupted him "Come sit and have a beer with me" you beckoned him to you and Bucky sat on the chair with a pouty face. You opened a beer for him and gave it to him. Bucky only looked at it without drinking

  
"Y/N what am I supposed to do now? We don't have a couch I can sleep on and I'm sick of sleeping in the sleeping bag, where I'm going to sleep?"

  
"Bucky relax. You can sleep in my bed, it's wide enough for we won't be touching each other and tomorrow they're gonna bring a new mattress"

  
"But-"

  
"No buts. You're gonna sleep in my bed, besides it won't be a first time, we were sleeping in the same bed all the time when we were kids it's gonna be almost like sleepover now drink. You worry too much"

 

* * *

 

Bucky quietly entered your room thinking you were already sleeping. He got underneath the duvet and sighed when the softness of the new bed enveloped him. You were content he didn't try to disturb you and you would probably drift off if not for his phone to start to vibrate and the screen to light up. Bucky took his phone, typed the reply and then put it away. Whoever he was texting he probably said goodnight and you could rest at last. But then the phone again lightened up and the annoying sound of vibration appeared.

  
"Bucky what the hell? You came here to sleep or chat? Turn that shit off" you growled at him and he hurriedly typed on the screen.

  
"Sorry, sorry but it's Steve. He says he managed to win some stupid competition and he got to ride back with some cute chick"

  
"Yay to him. Now say goodnight from me and go to sleep yourself" Bucky typed on the screen and you saw he turned the WiFi off. Good.

  
You didn't know when you fell asleep but it felt like only minutes ago when you were awoken by Bucky

  
"Y/N, Y/N I can't sleep" he was shaking your shoulder and you groaned, you looked at your phone. almost 1 am. You slept almost an hour and a half

  
"So you decided I won't sleep either?"

  
"No, I was thinking about something but I wanted to ask you first," he said and you felt he was unsure to you turned on the lamp and looked at him

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"You know I was thinking basically when you were sleeping you know? That lately when I sleep I need to hold something and you were there sleeping so maybe that's when I will as well. So my question is: do you want to cuddle or something?" he was embarrassed and you knew that

  
"Or something?"

  
"I mean cuddle. Just cuddle" he was rubbing the back of his neck, he was definitely embarrassed

  
"And you will let me sleep in peace while we cuddle?" you arched your brow in suspicion and Bucky nodded his head rapidly "Alright"

  
You turned the lamp off and laid on your side. Bucky positioned himself behind you so that his pelvis was pressing on your backside and one of his arms were on the pillow above your head and the other wrapped itself around your middle.

  
Bucky sighed and the air he exhaled moved a stray of your hair to tickle your cheek. You wiggled yourself slightly moving your body and that's when you heard that. A small moan leaving Bucky's mouth. You weren't sure it was the real thing or a figment of your imagination so you repeated your movements and then again Bucky moaned but louder this time.

  
"If I were you I would stop or it's gonna be embarrassing" you giggled and rubbed your ass onto him and Bucky grabbed your hips to stop your movements "Y/N, goddammit stop"  
He wasn't very convincing to you decided to play more

  
"Maybe I don't want to stop" you were pretty sure his breath hitched and you turned on your lamp again. You looked at Bucky and you saw his eyelids were hooded and his cheeks slightly rosy. You didn't miss the feeling of something poking you under the covers and you shuddered at the thought what it was.

  
Bucky's hand still rested on your hip so he started to move your hips onto his. His movement started to get more rapid and you sighed when you felt him harden.  
He positioned you in a way that your plush ass was against his hardened erection. He started to practically dry humping you and you felt with his every action you were becoming more and more wet. Feeling him rut into your ass made you moan quietly and that was when Bucky grained and buried his face in the crook of your neck inhaling your scent.

  
“Bucky, shit Bucky” you whimpered pathetically making Bucky lift his face, he moved his hand from your hips to your face and turned it to make you look at him.  
He paused his movements and for a moment you both were looking into each other's eyes. Buck's hand rested on your cheek as his thumb was running along your bottom lip.  
You could see desire and affection written on his face. His eyes were shooting from your eyes to your lips and you shivered as you saw his tongue run on his bottom lip.

  
“Bucky” you whispered and he dived in capturing your lips in a tender kiss. Bucky moaned into your lips and when you thought everything was going in the right direction he withdrew. Your eyes fluttered open only to find him looking at you with desire and slight uncertainty

  
“Y/N do you want to do it? With me?”

  
You smiled seeing him bite his lip. Was there any other option?

"Bucky you really think now I have any doubts?"

Bucky laughed nervously but you knew he still wasn't sure "I mean after everything I don't think we will be able to go back"

"Yes you're right" you pretended like you were considering the whole situation "But you know what that means? That means we can only move further so why don't you stop thinking so much and instead give me a proper kiss this time?"

"Your wish is my command" Bucky smirked and leaned to you. He wasn't wasting any time, the moment he kissed you, he pushed you with his body onto the bed so that you were lying on your back. Bucky positioned himself between your spread legs and started to grind himself onto your core.  
Bucky straightened to kneel between your thighs and without breaking eye contact he disposed himself of his t-shirt. You grabbed the hem of your shirt and started to lift it when Bucky leaned down to you again to kiss your rib cage.

You got rid of your shirt when Bucky looked at you and your clothed breasts.

"I thought girls don't like to sleep with their bra on"

"You're complaining?" you teased and Bucky smirked at you

"Actually no but it's a shame it has to go, it's a fine piece of bra" you giggled seductively as Bucky started to trail kisses up your chest through the valley of your breasts. When he came to your neck he nipped at the sensitive skin there making you gasp as his warm hand palmed your breast.  
He moved to the side of your neck and nuzzled his face there.

You were sure you were in heaven when he moved his mouth to your jaw still kissing your skin only for his mouth to end their journey on your mouth. The kiss was far from being innocent, Bucky as soon as he only saw the opportunity sled his tongue into your mouth and massaged yours making you be able to taste him. He moaned when you sucked on his tongue.

"Fuck baby girl I don't think I can't hold it anymore. C'mon up" he said and stood up from the bed

"Bucky please can we kiss some more? Please?" you were sure to make your best pleading face and Bucky chuckled sitting on the edge of the bed. He patted his lap with a shit eating smile on his face

"Well, come on princess"

Lust filled your mind as you hastily straddled his thighs and brought your lips to his. You moaned into his mouth and started to grind your still clothed crotch onto the bulge in his pants. Bucky's hands were running up and down on your back. You knew he really liked girl's butts so it wasn't any surprise for you when his hand 'accidentally' slid itself down to your ass.

You squealed when Bucky unhooked your bra and slid straps off your shoulder. He again captured your mouth in a passionate kiss but to your disappointment, it didn’t last long because Buck trailed his mouth along your jawline then your neck and collarbone. His hands started to knead your breasts, his thumbs playing with your nipples.

You tilted your head back and released a long wanton moan that porn star would be proud of. Bucky jerked his hips into yours groaning. He lifted you from his laps and placed again onto your back but this time his hands immediately shoot to your pants. Before you have a chance to acknowledge what is happening you were lying naked on the bed as Bucky was pulling down his pants. He grabbed your ankles and pulled you to the edge of the bed, he positioned your legs on both sides of his head.

You looked at him with wide eyes, your best friend was about to give you a head. Bucky only smirked like he knew your thoughts and dived in.  
Bucky’s tongue parted your folds only the tip stroked your clitoris. You wailed and Bucky smugly enveloped your clit by his lips and started to suck. You trashed on the bed, you knew it wasn’t long before you’ll explode and when you felt Bucky’s finger circling your entrance you knew you had to have him inside when you come

“Bucky no. I want us to come together” you panted and Bucky smirked. You knew him well and you knew he had something on his mind, something wicked.

“Relax baby, I know I can draw another from you” his finger entered you and Bucky hooked his digit and searched for something on your upper wall, you knew what it was and when he found it on he beamed at you. You arched your back as he stroked the special spot on your wall. He soon inserted a second finger and you gasped at the slight stretch. Bucky fastened his fingers while his pads were abusing your g-spot.  
Bucky started to stroke his aching dick with his other hand, he was painfully hard but he firstly wanted to make you come, he could wait, he was patient.  
You moaned knowing your climax was near and when it hit you-you screamed Bucky’s name clamping your thighs on his head.

“You look so pretty when you come Y/N, I would like to see you do it every day” Bucky withdrew his fingers and crawled to you. His lips hovered above yours and you smirked

“You just have to ask” tilting your head you pecked Bucky on his lips and he smirked.

“You’re ready cause I have enough of humping bed” Bucky chuckled and you nodded your head frantically

“Wait but you know I wasn’t with anyone for some time and I’m clean what about you?”

“You think I’m whoring around? No, I don’t. I should let you here aching for insulting me. You’re lucky I need you so badly right now” Bucky lifted one of your legs while the other stayed on the bed. His hand guided his member to your opening but he didn’t enter, instead, he was coating himself in your release.

“Bucky I’m wet enough just put it in. I’m sorry about earlier. Please, Bucky” you whined and he looked at your flushed face. He never would’ve thought anything would happen between you two and now he had you on display, naked as in the day you were born and for his eyes only.  
He decided to end your suffering.  
“Bucky, please, please, pl-ah!” you gasped when he entered you. His cock sliding into your heat and stretching you deliciously. You didn’t think he was so big but here you were, fucked by your friend’s big dick.

Bucky placed both your legs on his shoulders and leaned down to kiss you. He was penetrating you in slow but deep thrusts allowing you to adjust to his girth.

The slow and sensual lovemaking soon became not enough. Bucky started to move his hips faster practically bending you in half. The tip of his cock was hitting your cervix as Bucky was pounding into you.

“Buck-Bucky I’m gonna” you closed your eyes in your bliss. You were so close maybe another push or two and you would be coming again but Bucky pulled out of you completely.

“On your hands and knees” he growled but you were too hazed by your almost orgasm to react.  
“On your hands and knees. I won’t tell it again” you looked at him and oh boy Bucky looked pissed. Did your previous assumption that he was a womanizer make you this angry? You pulled yourself on wobbly arms and positioned yourself the way he wanted you to.

“You’re gonna spank me?” you teased looking at him over your shoulder. Bucky smirked and you yelped when his hands collided with your right cheek. “Bucky! I don’t like spanking, it was just a joke!”

Bucky chuckled darkly “You will love it in time. I’ll make sure of it but it’s not the time, I just want to fuck you from behind” Bucky said and kneaded your cheeks in his hands, his cock throbbed seeing your both holes. He briefly wondered whether to take you in the ass but when you moaned pornographically he knew he couldn’t wait any longer.  
In one swift motion, he slid into you making you moan and he groaned at your welcoming heat. He pounded into you at once. His hands were placed on your waist and with each thrust, he was pulling you toward him.

He started to pant, with each thrust his breath was more and more labored. He knew he wouldn’t last long, the sight of you, your moans were making him crazy and your cunt, god your sweet velvet cunt was squeezing him so tightly making Bucky think that probably your ass was tighter. Wait, why not try something?  
Bucky lifted his right hand from your waist and brought his thumb to his mouth. He sucked on it and when it was wet enough his other hand mover to your ass cheek and slightly spread it. He placed his thumb to your puckered hole and started circling, you were nearing your orgasm so you didn’t even felt it but when Bucky started to push his finger in you screamed. Not from the pain but you actually climaxed and Bucky was surprised it did that to you. He didn’t have enough time however because your walls squeezed him so tightly that he didn’t have another choice than to come with you. His movements started to be more erratic his cock twitched inside of you before he came inside you with a shout.

Your arms gave in and you collapsed onto your pillow with Bucky still inside you while he was caging you in his embrace. He withdrew from you as soon as he was able to catch his breath and lied next to you on the bed. You felt his cum seeping out of off you but you were too tired and too satisfied to care.

Bucky looked at you after some time with a smile on his face  
“Guess we just baptized my bed” you chuckled and moved to peck his lips

“Tomorrow we can baptize mine when I’ll make it and then we can baptize the couch we’ll buy, kitchen table, kitchen counter…” Bucky whispered and you snorted

“Don’t forget about the shower!”

Bucky moved to wrap his arms around you and you rested your head on his chest, he kissed the top of your head

“Sounds like a plan, doll”.

 

 


End file.
